Go to Hell Sasuke
by Mieko-chan12
Summary: Sakura finds that Sasuke has been cheating on her with Karin. What does she do? She sings at thhe talent show. I don't own Naruto or Gives You Hell. Slight Sasuke and Karin bashing. Don't like, don't read.


Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or the two songs in this fic!

**Bold= Inner Sakura**

Gives You Hell

Sakura's p.o.v.

'Grrr, I can't believe he missed our date again!'

'**You are damn right! That boy has some explaining to do!'**

Right now was my last period for the day, Drama. I was a little early like always and I opened the door and walked in. You will never believe what I saw. Right before me was my boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha making out with Karin! Karin as in the school slut. The one person that I hate the most! I must have gasped because now they both looked up from sucking face.

"Sakura, It's not what it looks like" Sasuke began but like hell I was going to let him finish.

"Yes it is. You are cheating on me with the school whore! But you know what, you two are perfect for each other! You are both attention grabbing, money flaunting, pigs!" By now I was screaming.

I turned, slammed the door and ran to the bathroom. When I got there I locked the door, tears streaming down my face.

'**Hey! Are you just going to let this go down quietly? I don't think so! You are going to that talent show, winning first place, and then you are going to kill that Uchiha!'**

'You know I think this is the first time I've ever agreed with you.' I thought with a smile slowly creeping across my face.

'I will ruin you Sasuke Uchiha. Just like you ruined my heart.'

Three Days later (day of the talent show)

"We are down to two people. Miss Karin (insert boos and long steam of curses.) and Miss Sakura. Miss Karin will be dancing to the song 3 by Brittney Spears." Tsunade boomed, I didn't know she was going to be the MC.

(AN Okay, I didn't want to make this fic rated M just for Karin's dancing so just imagine a bunch of whorey, slutty, ugly dancing. Having a hard time? Just look at a picture of Karin's face!)

Crickets chirping… No one claps. Then a certain loud mouthed blond named Naruto starts cracking up laughing. Then the entire room starts roaring with laughter!

'**I don't think it was funny at all I might go blind!'**

'Me two. There has got to be a school rule about that.'

'**Hey, looks like it's your turn!'**

I slowly made my way to the stage. I was wearing my black fitted tank top, my favorite skinny jeans, and my lucky red Converse.

I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face

And it never feels out of place

And you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace

I wonder how bad that tastes

'This is it Uchiha, I'm letting go.'

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

'This is my release.'

Now where's your picket fence, love

And where's that shiny car?

And did it ever get you far?You've never seemed so tense, love

I've never seen you fall so hard

Do you know where you are?

'This hurts so much but I have to do this, for my sake.'

And truth be told I miss you

And truth be told I'm lying

'I'm never going to look at you again after tonight.'

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

'Go to hell Sasugay.'

If you find a man that's worth a damn treats you well

Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell

'I don't need you.'

Now you'll never see what you've done to me

You can take back your memories, they're no good to me

And here's all your lies, you can look me in the eyes

With the sad, sad look that you wear so well

'I gave you my heart and you stomped on it.'

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

'I'm not going to let my self get hurt any more.'

If you find a man that's worth a damn treats you well

Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell

'I'm better off without you.'

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

(Hope it gives you hell)

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

(Hope it gives you hell)

'I feel bad for Karin,'

When you sing this song then sing along, well you'll never tell

And you're the fool, I'm just as well, hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell

You can sing along, I hope that it puts you through hell.

'She has to put up with you.'

'As my performance came to an end whistles and claps echoed off the walls.'

"Wasn't that a great performance? Now it is time for our judges to decide." Tsunade said.

"First up is Kakashi."

"I give Sakura a 10, but I give Karin a 1." Kakashi said I wonder where Tsunade hid his books in order for him to have come on time!'

"Next is Guy"

"I give Sakuras' youthful performance 10! I give Karin a very unyouthful 1!" Guy errr, exclaimed.

"Last is Anko."

"Sakura gets a 10. That red headed bitch gets a -100,000." Whoo! Thanks Anko!

"It's obvious the winner is Sakura! Congratulations!" Tsunade said.

'Tsunade gave me a huge trophy and shook my hand.'

"Sakura you deserve this." Tsunade said earnestly, her eyes sparkling.

'And for once in a long time, I felt proud of myself not only for winning but for doing what I had been wanting to do for a long time, end it with Sasuke and telling Karin off!'


End file.
